one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 18 vs Tier Halibel
Description Two hot blondes that were formerly villains clash! Can 18 defeat number 3? Melee Android 18 is getting bored after destroying a ton of cities already with her brother, Android 17. As she sighs while sitting on a rock, Android 17 arrives. 17: I'm bored. 18: You too? 17: All this destroying. All this post apocalypse thing...It's getting old. 18: Don't tell me...You wanna he a park ranger? 17: No. I wanna be a park-- Wait, how'd you know? 18: Lucky guess. Suddenly, someone kicks away 17. 18: (laughs out loud) He slapped your shit! Grimmjow, who kicked 17 away, follows where 17 got sent flying. 18 then looks to her left to see Halibel standing there, looking at her. 18: And you are? Halibel: Tercera Espada, Tier Halibel. I've been ordered by Lord Aizen to eliminate those who wish to destroy his world. 18: Then try and stop me. FIGHT! Halibel and 18 run at each other. Once They got close to each other, 18 attempts a punch while Halibel attempts a sword swing. The fist collides with the blade, causing a shockwave that sends both ladies away from each other. This gave Halibel a chance as she Sonidos (teleport) behind 18. She then does a couple of combos of sword slashes and kicks at 18, who managed to block the last kick. 50 seconds Halibel attempts a downward slash, but 18 backs away to dodge. With Halibel wide open, 18 does a couple of combos of punches at her and kicks her away. This gave 18 a chance by firing a couple of Ki blasts at the female Espada. However, Halibel recovers in mid air and she managed to dodge all the blasts...but was not prepared for 18 to appear in front of her and kick her again. This time, Halibel got sent flying to a building. 40 seconds 18 then charges up one of her new moves. 18: Destructo Disk! 18 throws the disk at the building, slicing it in half and caused it to collapse. However, Halibel managed to fly out of the building before it completely gets destroyed. She then swings her sword multiple times as yellow energy projectiles fire from her blade, all of them coming at 18. 18 counters them all by firing Ki blasts at them. Halibel then appears behind 18 and does a combo of slashes at her. However, 18 managed to block the last hit and she does her own combo on Halibel, which sends her flying into the concrete below. 30 seconds 18 charges up another Destructo Disk... 18: Destructo Disk! ...and throws it at Halibel. However, Halibel charges up her own technique. Halibel: Ola Azul! Halibel fires a yellow projectile at the yellow disk. Both energy blasts collide, causing a small, yellow explosion and a cloud of smoke. 18 tries looking around but sees nothing. Halibel then appears behind her and attempts a slash, but 18 catches her blade and punches Halibel into another building. 20 seconds 18 then charges up a large Ki blast in an attempt to blast Halibel. However, the building Halibel was in suddenly explodes with water. From the water comes out Halibel. Halibel then gathers the water around her and fires all of them at 18, who flies swiftly to dodge them all. 10 seconds Halibel and 18 then fight in close combat, neither being able to overpower the other. That's when Halibel managed to get behind 18. Halibel: Cero. Halibel fires a wave of enegry at 18. However, 18 is now behind Halibel and she fires a Ki blast at her causing her to get sent flying. Halibel recovers in mid air as she gathers more water. Halibel: Casacada. This time, she sends it crashing at 18. However, 18 simply flies through the water. While inside the stream of water, she starts charging up one final move. 5 seconds Halibel also charges up her own attack. 18 then appears in front of her. But this time, both were neither prepared nor expecting what was about to happen. 18/Halibel: Destructo Disk/Gran Rey Cero! They both fire energy attacks at each other. However, their attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. DOUBLE K.O. As the smoke clears, 18 and Halibel are both lying down unconscious. On a nearby rooftop, Genos, the Demon Cyborg, sees both ladies unconscious. Genos: What happened here? Suddenly, Grimmjow crashes behind Genos. Genos turns around and sees Grimmjow is dead. Android 17 floats down in front of Genos. 17: So...You one of us? Genos simply charges up his cyber arms. Genos: I am an S Class Hero, Demon Cyborg, Genos. 17: (in his mind) Oh man. He even has a cool name. To Be Continued... Results Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees